


Vengeance

by RavynSkye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about what Sesshomaru is willing to do to stop the nightmares of his mate, Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own InuYasha or the characters! You no sue!

She's 16 now, she still has nightmares? She never comes to me anymore…

She just stays up all night crying. I cannot stand to hear her sobs, and scent her fear.

I want to quiet her wimpers. I want to silence her sobs.

As I watch over her, she is laying on our futon.

I don't sleep, but we mate there.

I make a decision.

She will not know this fear again. She will never know fear again. I will protect her.

This ends tonight.

I travel, to the Northern Lands. I slowly silently approach.

I am greated as a Lord, by a pack of escort wolves.

I allow them to lead me to the den.

I am alone, and they have no idea what's about to happen…

I slaughter them all.

I use my whip at first and then bakusaiga to annihilate them.

When I leave there will be not a single one alive.

Before I go, I take the time to collect the pelts.

There are so many, I can hardly carry them all, I strap them to my armor, my obi.

I am covered in the stench of wolves, and blood and death.

I do not care.

This is for her. This is for my mate. This is my gift to her, the only one I know how to give, vengeance.

I stroll up to the castle, enter the gates, and my guards have looks of shock on their face. They know I have slaughtered the entire Northern Clan, I am covered in their skins.

They don't know why. Only I know, and she will know…

They will believe I have gone insane.

Let them think it.

This is for her.

"Clean and Dry these…"

I give an order, it is silently and fearfully obeyed.

Two weeks later I bid her come to me.

She doesn't know what I've done yet, but she soon will.

"Go to the dining hall, I have a gift for you…"

She enters. Stands at the head of the table.

From all corners of the room servants come, bearing wolf pelts.

They lay them at her feet.

Silence.

She stands with hundreds of wolf pelts at her feet.

My offering to her.

She is stunned, not knowing what to say.

I bring the final pelt, the leader, that Koga demon, the one who ordered the attack on her village when she was still so young and helpless.

Who am I kidding?

She is still helpless…

It doesn't matter.

I will protect her.

I lay Koga's hide at her feet. A sign of submission I would give to no one but her.

She cries.

She whimpers.

She Thanks me.

My usually gentle and forgiving Rin, actually thanks me for the carnage.

"The Lady of the Western Lands knows no fear."

My simple explanation, that none but her will understand.

It is enough.

I cannot love her as a human, but, it is somehow enough.


End file.
